total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bones and Me
WARNING: THIS IS AN EPISODE WRITTEN BY BERRYLEAF, SO IT'S DEFINITELY GONNA BE CREEPY PROCEED WITH CAUTION ' ' ''"Listen here, Noah! I know that every got captured!" '''The campers must solve the case of the kidnapped campers, meanwhile someone finds another camper messing with a strange item. After an allied pair of campers solve the mystery, one tells a shocking revelation, leaving one camper angry. A team is then convinced to eliminate a camper, after being influenced by somebody.' (The episode opens with Sky looking for berries) Sky: I love waking up early, it gives me an adavantage over others. *notices a clearing* What the? (Sky walks into the clearing, and is surrounded by beautiful tall trees with butterflies and birds flying around everywhere) Sky: 'This is beautiful! Huh? What's this? *Sky picks up a book and dusts it off* "The Book of Dark Magic"? Hmmm *reads* Oh...Oh, yeah. This is what I need. *Sky closes the book and heads back to the spa* '''Brick: *'bumps into sky* 'Scuse me, ma'am. Just catching a breath of fresh air before today's challenge. 'Sky: '''Oh uh, no problem. (Brick and Sky move in their directions) '''Brick: '''Nothing like a morning jog to keep up your heart rate. (Suddenly, a bag is put over Brick's head, and he is dragged away) '''Cody: '*yawns* Ah, crap...I want to sleep more. Oh well. *goes outside and behind the cabin, is also bagged and dragged* '''Chris: '''Wake up campers! It's time for your challenge! '''Mike: '''Hey where's Cody? '''Izzy: '''And I don't see Brick around anywhere. '''Chris: '''That's because they were kidnapped! (Everybody gasps, except for Sky, who yawns) '''Chris: '''Your team's job is to find your friends without getting kidnapped yourself. And don't worry, I spared no expense booby-trapping the forest. Heh heh. (The teams go on there own ways) '''Sky: '''Hmm...there's some pretty useful stuff in here. '''Mike: '''Hey Sky! What are you looking at? '''Sky: '''Oh hi Mike! It's uh, nothing. Yeah, it's nothing. '''Mike: '''Nothing? '''Sky: '''Nope. '''Mike: '''Hmmmm...*looks at sky who is obviously nervous and hiding the book behind her back* Well, okey dokey then. *continues on* '''Sky: '''Phew. (The scene switches to the Butterflies) '''Max: '''Whoever kidnapped those contestants must be quite EVIL! '''Noah: '''Nice joke, Dr. Evil. Where'd you learn that, a joke book? '''Dawn: '''Nice one Noah! '''Bridgette: '''Huh? Guys, look! It's a map! Hmm..."Look around and you shall fine.." '''Noah: '''It says find genius. '''Bridgette: '''Oh, thanks for the tip Noah. Well it says we should go that way. *points left* '''Jo: '''Alright, let's go left team! '''Bridgette: '''Hmm...the map's kinda faded around here... '''Jo: '''As team captain, I declare we go left. '''Jasmine: '''As actual team captain, I say we go right. '''Jo: '''Left! '''Jasmine: '''Right! '''Jo: '''Left! '''Jasmine: '''Right! '''Jo (CONF): If that Little Miss Outback girl thinks she's running MY team, she's got another thing coming. Jasmine (CONF): 'If that jockaholic thinks she's running MY team, she's got another thing coming. (Static) '''Izzy: '''I see a trap! E-Scope loves traps! *pushes Dawn into the trap* '''Noah: '''Nice going genius, you just got us another person to find. '''Izzy: '''Well, whatever at least- *is hit by a dart* I tryyyy...*faints* '''Max: '''They're on to us! Run!!! *gets caught in a trap* (On the Dragons) '''Samey: '*trips* Wha, woah! 'Tyler: '*catches her* That was a close one. 'Samey: '''Thanks! '''Tyler: '''As if I'd let you fall. '''Lindsay: '*watching* Grrrr.... *is bagged* 'Tyler: '''Uh oh! Run! (Samey and Tyler are bagged) (The Butterflies are running) '''Noah: '''Turn right here! '''Bridgette: '''I know... '''Noah: '''Do you though? '''Jo: '*trips and falls down the hill* 'Jasmine: '''Ha! *also trips and falls* '''Noah: '''Nice going, Bridgette, you let everybody else get captured. '''Bridgette: '''Listen here, Noah! I know that every got captured! I WAS HERE, SO I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHERE TO GO OR WHAT'S HAPPENING, BECAUSE I CAN GET BY ON MY OWN, KNOW-UH! '''Noah: '*quietly* Sorry... 'Bridgette: '''Hmmph. '''Noah: '''Hey, it's a dungeon! '''Bridgette: '*runs* It's locked. '''Noah: '''Not for long. *swings a key on his finger* '''Bridgette: '''Wow, good job...er I mean, yeah, I could've found that. (Noah unlocks the door to the dungeon and everyone is freed) '''Chris: '''And the Enchanted Butterflies win!!! Dragons, I'll be seeing you at elimination. '''Elimination Ceremony 'Sky: '(CONF:) I told everyone to vote for Mike, he's a threat and could tell them about my secret book. 'Mike: '(CONF:) Yeah, I found out about her book. I told everybody to vote her off. Sky's a goner. 'Chris: '''The votes are in. Marshmallows go to Zoey, Dave, Cody, Tyler, Lindsay, and Samey. The final marshmallow goes to..... '''Mike: '*is nervous* 'Sky: '*smiles at mike* 'Chris: '....Sky. Sorry Mike, it's Kick of Shame time. 'Mike: '''You guys have to get Sky out! She has a- *is kicked* BOOOOKKKK '''Chris: '''Well that was dramatic. Later... '''Sky: '*is studying* 'Dave: '''Hey Sky, what're ya reading? '''Sky: '''Uh...Gendering Flippering! '''Dave: '''What? Ergh....I don't feel so good. *dave kneels down, his hair grows longer and his frame changes, his IQ drops too a more bubbly personality* '''Sky: '''Uh oh... '''Lindsay: '''Hi!!!! Are you new to the show? '''Danielle: '''Uh, yeah. I want to know where the mall is. '''Lindsay: '''Sadly there's no mall here, but we can still hang out '''Danielle: '''OMG, that would be sooooo cool. .*the two run off* '''Sky: '*cringes* This isn't good. (Scene switches to Noah sitting on a cliff over water, the moon shining off of it) 'Bridgette: '''Hey, I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier. Mind if I sit down? '''Noah: '''No, it was my fault, you can take a seat. '''Bridgette: '''It's a pretty nice view isn't it? '''Noah: '''Yeah, almost as beautiful as you... '''Bridgette: '''Er...what? '''Noah: '''Nothing, haha! *blushes* '''Dawn: '*watching from the bushes* That's it! Our alliance is so finished! Surfer girl is DEAD! -END OF EPISODE- Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes Category:Berryleaf Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Pre-Merge